Dangerous Situations
by sparklystar488
Summary: Dangerous things are happening Something odd happens though while harry is home and Draco is able to return to hogwarts for his 7th year. possible adult themes in later chappies. breif HG, HrD, HrR, later: HrH, GD, & LRluna ron R
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.

Warning: Book 6 Spoilers

Rated R/M Just In Case

Be Warned

Written By: Afton House

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry had just got back to the Dursley's for the final month before he could move to Ron Weasley's house. He had been bouncing off the walls ever since he had heard that he could live with them. Harry sighed. His birthday couldn't come quick enough. It had been three days since he had returned "home." Three days since Dumbledore's funeral. Three days since he had heard from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Three days…Anything could happen in three days. Strangely though, nothing had happened to him. The Dursley's were ignoring him, like always. Hedwig hadn't even returned for two days. Harry sighed. He wished he could write to Sirius…Sirius….Harry sniffed. He missed Sirius so much. He missed getting letters…hearing him laugh…he missed everything about Sirius. He was the closest thing he had ever had for a parent and he was gone now…A few tears ran down his cheek. Yes, it was true. Harry Potter was avoiding the world again…For the time being.

* * *

A/N: yes, very short for a first chapter. but im posting ch 2 later tonight. :) please Read and Review! love you!

Afton 33


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: heres chapter 2! enjoy!

* * *

The fourth day, Hedwig still hadn't returned. Harry was starting to feel anxious. He looked at his door. There was a bowl of soggy cereal on the floor in front of the cat flap in his door. His stomach growled but he refused to eat it. He lay back down on his bed and dozed off. Harry must have slept all day because when he woke up again, the clock said 11:52 P.M. He had slept the whole day away. He nearly screamed as well. There was a ton of owls on him…just sitting there on him. Hedwig, Pidwigeon, a school owl and two owls he didn't recognize. He counted five all together. He quickly pushed all the owls off him and detached all the letters and set them down on his dresser. As usual, Hedwig and pidwigeon flew over to Hedwig's cage, but also one of the strange owls flew over there too. Harry looked at it awkwardly. Why was this strange owl acting just as if it lived here? As soon as the school owl and other strange owl flew off, he settled down on his bed to open his letters. He felt rather cold even though it was in the middle of summer. He got up, casting a wary glance and the three owls nestled on Hedwig's cage and closed the window and settled down to read his letters. He opened the first one. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. I sure am. I haven't heard from Ron lately. Have you? I do you he's alright. On other news, only one more month until you move to the Burrow! I sure bet your excited. I believe I'm staying there until September first. I'm arriving the same day as you, that is, if we decide to go back. I hope you will even without Dumbledore there, its still safer then the burrow. I just wish I could move there too. Not just because of Ron. J. well I have to go. Mum is ranting about the dishes needing washed. _

_Love you tons,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Harry smiled. He liked Hermione a lot, but only as a sister. Hermione knew that. Besides, she liked Ron and he loved Ginny. That was how it was. He put Hermione's letter to the side and picked up another letter. It was from Ginny. He smiled. Harry really like Ginny. Although his feelings came very quickly. He remembered not liking her, then when he found her snogging in the hall…that's where the feelings came from. Harry opened the letter eagerly._

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope your well. I have something to tell you. Just to let you know, its not even my fault. But we wont be able to 'see' each other ever again. Mum and dad don't want me around you. They don't even want you living here. The only reason your coming is because Ron threatened to go find You-Know-Who and get killed. Oh Harry! You know I love you so much! But mum has had me betrothed. that's an arranged marriage for when I get out of Hogwarts and there is nothing I can do to get out of it. You probably don't believe me, but its true. Ever since Dumbledore…died, mum and dad haven't been the same. They think You-Know-Who will come knocking on our door looking for you or something. Well I better go now Harry, before mum catches me writing to you. We will talk when you come next month. I truly love you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry sat down numbly and reread the letter. His face was covered with tears. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. Everyone was turning against him. This wasn't fair. He couldn't even turn to the Weasleys anymore. He just hoped Ron and Hermione would stick to what they said last week about how they would never leave him. He truly loved Ginny and now he couldn't have her thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He was so upset. He knew Ron and Hermione liked each other. That was obvious. But Ginny…she was going to betrothed…to who? Harry read the letter again. It didn't say…he frowned. What if it was to a Slytherin? Or someone she hated. She didn't deserve this. Harry wiped his face and looked at the picture of his parents…he wondered how life would be if all these things in his life never happened…he could be normal…..maybe…

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up quite stiff the next morning. His face felt cold. He got up and turned to his door. There was fresh cereal there, not soggy yet. He ate it all quickly. He hadn't really ate in a few days. He had never been this depressed. His room was a mess. It hadn't ever been this dirty. Of course, it was messy when everyone came to get him right before his fifth yeah. Harry opened his door to go to the bathroom. But as he opened his door, he was thrown backwards. Someone had just tackled him and was now hugging him. Someone with long bushy brown hair.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you as soon as I heard about the Weasleys. Your fat cousin just let me in…he was gaping like a big oaf. It was rather weird. I was just about to knock when you opened your door." Hermione smiled warmly, still sitting on him.

"What happened to the Weasleys? Are they okay:

Hermione sighed. " I expect you got your letter from Ginny?"

Harry frowned. "oh…yes I did." he said bitterly and pushed Hermione gently off of him and sat down in the corner of his bed.

"Harry!" Hermione sat next to him and put her arms around him. "Its okay Harry, its okay" She rubbed his back soothingly.

"I have to tell you something." Hermione said suddenly. "Your coming with me today. Back to my house."

Harry looked at her oddly. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Because Professor McGonagall wants you there while she tries to talk some sense into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about you."

Harry looked up at her. " Its no use. They wont even let me around Ginny. They betrothed her."

Hermione gasped. "Your kidding! I thought only Slytherins got betrothed! Did she say to who?" Hermione looked aghast.

Harry numbly pointed at the letter. Hermione picked it up and read it. When she was finished, she embraced Harry in a soothing hug. She knew that one a betroth was made, it couldn't be taken off unless a bunch of money was paid. And she knew the Weasleys would never be able to afford it.

"Well Harry, since your coming with me, and I'm by myself, we are going to have to apparate."

"But I can't-" Harry stuttered.

"I know you cant, but I can. And we are going to have to do side-along apparation. I know you don't like it, but unless you want to spend another month here…" Hermione grinned.

Harry frowned. "well I guess I was go…but what about my stuff? And my owls? I have some floo powder..."

"Yes, but Harry…mines a muggle house! Their fireplace…we wouldn't be able to…we wouldn't be able to get out!"

Harry sighed. "I guess your right, but still, the owls will be fine. I've already looked it up. Its supposed to work.

"supposed to? And if it doesn't? this one owl…I don't even know whose it is!"

"well we will figure it out when we get to my house." she grinned. "we will be doing plenty of things at my house. Just me and you. My parents went on vacation and wont be back till July 28. So we get to spend a whole month together. No Ron or anybody will be allowed to visit. We can still write, but no seeing until we go there on July 29."

Harry smiled hesitantly. He didn't like the way Hermione was looking at him…evil like. He turned his back on her and began to throw all his stuff in his trunk. He then had Hermione make it smaller because she was considered an adult now. He put his trunk in his pocket, then picked up his Firebolt and the cage with the three owls in it. He handed Hermione the owls and picked up the three letters he hadn't read yet and put them in his other pocket. Harry knew the perfect place to apparate: the backyard. He proceeded in walking down stairs and into the kitchen with his aunt and uncle and a dazed looking Dudley. He turned to stare at her when he spotted her.

"Erm…Uncle Vernon? One of my friends has come to take me to their house to live until I move in with Ron…so I'll be going now…have a good life without me…" and with that, he walked out the backdoor for the last time. His uncle just nodded, grinning. Hermione glanced at them and followed Harry out the door. Once out there, Hermione positioned herself next to Harry. He slowly took her hand and squeezed hard. She waves her wand and once again, Harry felt as if he was getting pushed through a tube. After a few moments, Harry landed on someone's bed. He quickly got up and took his stuff. "So where am I staying Hermione?"

"Your going to be staying in the guest room. That across there hall there." Hermione got up, taking some of Harry's belongings and walking out of the room across the hall, Harry followed her with the rest of his stuff. Harry deposited all of the stuff on his floor and headed to the bathroom. He didn't need to go, but he was curious as to who the two mysterious letters were from. He slowly took them out of his pocket and stared at them. He wondered who they were from. He slowly opened the first one. Harry gasped. It was from Draco Malfoy. He stared and quickly set it aside and opened the second one. He stared more. He couldn't believe it. The name was right there in black and white. Severus Snape.


End file.
